Chat room
by Saphirebluelips
Summary: Jace and Clary hate each other. But both of them love to chat online...hmmm... Leave'n it a one shot ya'll. Sorry.


**I know people have done this before but i had to do it again because i just love this idea!**

**R&R please!**

A large body bumped into me and I stumbled, books slipping from my hands to crash to the floor.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed, hands on my hips, glaring up at the jock.

Then I groaned, stepping back. It was Jace. Gggggrrreeeaaattttt. Just what I needed.

Jace was the school player, perfect grades, perfect reputation…perfect body.

I looked over him, same old, same old.

Jace was the literal image of 'golden boy'. He had golden blond hair and tawny eyes.

"Oh, sorry ginger, didn't see ya there. Almost as if you were invisible." Jace mock pondered, rolling his eyes and stepping back too.

I quickly plucked my books from the floor and set them against my hip bone. "Just move next time okay?" I spat at him.

I turned away.

"Geez, temper to match your hair much?" he called after me and I froze. He knew I hated it when people mentioned my hair.

I spun around, "Ego to match your dick, egotistical man whore?" I spat back, furious, "Oh, wait…its not."

He smirked, "Cute." he said, rolling his eyes, and then he nodded his head and turned to walk away down the hall.

After school I slung my backpack onto my bed, glaring at the books that had spilled out already. Well, I lived to procrastinate.

I grabbed my chair and dragged it over to my computer, logging onto my favorite chat website. Hmm, there was that kid I had been chatting with for a while. He was nice enough I guess, a bit cocky sometimes, but nice. I clicked.

Gingersrule – Hey.

Livestoplay – Sup?

Gingersrule – Not much. Home from school now.

Livestoplay – Hate it.

Gingersrule – Me 2. What do you play exactly again?

Livestoplay – Piano…and girls.

Gingersrule – There's a boy at my school who you remind me of you know.

Livestoplay – Cocky ass?

Gingersrule – U know me.

Livestoplay – Pathetic. You know there's a girl at my school who's a ginger too.

Gingersrule – Aw…cute.

Livestoplay – Shut up.

Gingersrule – Whatever, I ran into that one 'Cocky ass' today.

Livestoplay – Oh, what'd he do now?

Gingersrule – Knocked my books to the floor and then laughed, called me names. Usual.

Livestoplay – Damn, if you went to my school I would beat his ass up.

Gingersrule – Thanks, you don't remind me of him. I take it back.

Livestoplay – Cool.

Gingersrule – Guess I better start this crap load of HW. Bye.

Livestoplay – See ya.

I shut her computer off. I liked this guy. He was cool. Unlike Jace.

I rolled her eyes, try not to think of him, I chanted to myself.

* * *

The next day in science Jace was throwing things into my hair and I couldn't stand it.

I spun around just in time to be hit in the face with a ball of paper.

"Jace Lightwood, I swear to god if you ever - !"

"Clary! Jace!" the teacher cut me off and Jace smirked at me, "Detention!" the teacher called and I groaned.

I glared at Jace, stupid jerk; he'd gotten me in trouble.

I walked into detention and saw that Jace was already there and typing away on the computer.

"Jace, Clary? I'm going to get coffee. Be back in a few." the teacher called, locking eyes with each of us in turn. I nodded and slipped out my phone as the door closed.

Yay, internet connection!

I clicked into my chat room to see that my favorite player boy was already there. I smiled and clicked on the name.

Livestoplay – 'Bout time. Bored to death.

Gingersrule – Shut up. I got detention.

Livestoplay – Weird, me too.

Gingersrule – Creepy…

Clary glanced over at Jace but he remained fixed on the computer, typing ceaselessly. What was he doing…?

Livestoplay – Yeah, weird. Anyway, so I had a run in with that ginger who goes to my school. She's interesting…

Gingersrule – What did she do? Does she like you?

Livestoplay – No. In fact, she hates me. I think…I think I might like her though…

Gingersrule – AW…SO FLIPPING CUTE.

Livestoplay – Shut the hell up. She's sitting right behind me.

I froze. No way. No way!

Gingersrule – The cocky ass smart mouth who you remind me of is sitting behind me.

She heard Jace catch his breath behind her but didn't dare turn around.

Livestoplay – Clary?

Gingersrule – Jace?

I turned around to see Jace turn to me at the same time.

"Clary?" he asked out loud.

"Jace?" I repeated.


End file.
